


You're Doing Flips

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, i dont think i wrote enough of tyler actually caring for josh??, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Doing Flips

**Author's Note:**

> for anon:  
> Alrighty First off ily you kick ass. Srsly. But anyways could we get a Tyler/josh where josh is sick with a stomach bug or some mess but he doesn't say anything to Tyler (cuz he's, ya know, an adorable idiot) and then after a show he gets sick or whatever and Tyler flips out but totally mother hens him in the end. Bc I have no writing talent, if this is any indication. Ok! It'd be sick as frick if ya did this, but it's cool if you don't oh btw this would be established relationship ok baaaaii
> 
> (ilysm anon. ur an adorable soul and i wanna hug u. bless ur cotton socks. and im sorry im bad at endings.)
> 
> title from wont say im in love from disney

If there was one thing Josh couldn't stand, it was being ill. He could stand pain, but illness wasn't something he could deal with. He didn't think that he would actually throw up, but his stomach was still twisting and turning as though he might. Whenever he felt like this, he was always caught between wanting to pace around listlessly and wanting to lie completely still until the illness passed.

Of course, though, they had a show that night, so he could do neither. Or rather, he could do them, but that would require cancelling the show, which was somewhere very close to the bottom of the list of things he wanted to do. They did these shows to make their fans happy, to be close to them and meet them.

He couldn't tell Tyler he felt ill, because Tyler would stop him from playing. Instead, he used his sticks to drum against the wall and acted like he felt completely fine. He would go on stage and rock it and it would be sick. Doing a backflip would be a struggle, but he would manage.

Tyler smiled at him when he came back into the room, and Josh returned it, half automatic and half to prove he was well. "Hey, we should get ready to go on now," he said, offering his hand to Josh.

He took it, continued to hold his hand as they stood off at the side of the stage. Josh pecked his cheek before he walked onto stage, sitting behind his drums and waiting for Tyler to run on stage. On stage, it was difficult to focus on anything other than drumming as hard as he could, and even harder when Tyler started to climb the lighting rig.

Apart from the occasional bout of more intense sickness, and the backflip definitely not helping him, he managed to ignore it quite well. Drumming could cure anything, he was sure of it.

It wasn't really until he walked off stage, Tyler slinging his arm around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek, that he began to realise that drumming was a very temporary cure. He had managed to get through meeting the fans, with some difficulty, but they had arrived at the hotel, and it wasn't improving. He was dizzy, and his nausea was back in full swing.

"One sec, Ty," he said, speed walking away at first before sprinting towards the toilet. He heard Tyler say something, but he was a bit preoccupied by how much he needed to throw up. Tyler caught up with him as he was brushing his teeth to get the acidic taste out of his mouth. He didn't feel like he was going to throw up anymore, but everything else was worse.

"Did you throw up?" Tyler asked, looking concerned.

Josh nodded, a bit guiltily, and Tyler walked up behind him to put a hand on his neck. "You're very hot."

"Thanks."

Tyler laughed slightly, but shook his head. "You should've told me if you felt ill," he said.

"You wouldn't have wanted me to go out and meet the fans," Josh said, and he could see that Tyler couldn't argue with that.

"Yeah, okay," he said, then took Josh's hand in his to lead him to the couch. "You're gonna lie down, drink some water, and take some painkillers."

Josh didn't bother arguing, because Tyler turned into a mother hen when people were ill. He came back with a glass of water, a packet of painkillers, and a blanket. "Thanks," Josh said, sitting up to take a couple of pills and wash them down with some water. He leaned up towards Tyler but thought better of it. "I was gonna kiss you but maybe not."

Tyler smiled, kissing Josh's forehead then wrinkling his nose. "Eww, you're all gross and sweaty," he whined, making Josh huff.

"I'm _ill_ ," he said.

Tyler ignored him, instead just throwing the blanket over Josh and struggling to lie down behind him without pushing Josh off. There was some lame horror movie on the TV, just there as background noise. "You're adorable," Tyler said. "Even when you're sweaty and ill."

"Yeah," Josh smiled. "You're pretty cute too."

**Author's Note:**

> guess who has gotten back into youtube and is therefore going to write a youtuber au bc apparently they cant enjoy something without making a 21p au out of it?? its me. i am a massive lame-o. im sry. its to stop me from writing badly characterised (more so than usual at least) fics about the actual thing.
> 
> i have an [actual writing blog](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) now. like it makes very little difference but w/e.


End file.
